


Caught

by Celyan



Series: Works for 007 Fest 2019 [20]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Drabble, Implied James Bond/Q, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 01:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20055892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celyan/pseuds/Celyan
Summary: 007 left, so 006 is a good replacement, isn’t he?





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Random Prompt Table’s prompt Caught. 
> 
> Thanks to Souffle and Christine for the help. 😊

Sometime after Bond has left Six again, possibly even for good, Q begins to notice 006 lingering around his Branch in much the same way as 007 used to. 

Banter over the comms gives way to flirting, lingering looks, and secret touches when no one’s looking, Trevelyan taking over duties once belonging to Bond with apparent delight. 

And Q lets him.

Now, he’s being kissed in the privacy of his office, crowded in between the unforgiving hard edge of his desk and Trevelyan’s firm chest, and the sound of the opening door is lost against their breaths. 

”Q, I’m… Alec?!”


End file.
